


Láska mezi kapkami deště

by Womiska



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash, boylove, déšť - Freeform, famfrpál, láska - Freeform, pohoda, romantika
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Womiska/pseuds/Womiska
Summary: Po pádu Voldemorta se kouzelnický svět pomalu dostává do starých kolejí a mladí čarodějové se, po dlouhém čase strachu a bolesti, snaží nalézt alespoň nějaké rozptýlení. Famfrpálový zápas se jeví jako dobrý nápad pro chvilkové zapomenutí na všechny utržené ztráty.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 2





	Láska mezi kapkami deště

Těšil se jako malé dítě. Konečně byl Voldemort odstraněn a on se mohl v klidu nadechnout, aniž by za každým druhým rohem musel dávat pozor, zda se za ním neschovává nějaký Smrtijed a nebo hledat začarované předměty plné černé magie. Konečně měl prázdniny a bylo jen na něm, jak si je udělá dlouhé. Měl možnost dostudovat sedmý ročník v Bradavicích, ale i přes Hermionino naléhání ještě nebyl rozhodnut, že se tam vrátí. Jeho nitro opanoval pocit, že už tam nepatří. Zdálo se mu, že válkou se jeho milované místo pošpinilo – zemřelo tam příliš mnoho přátel, i lidí, které vůbec neznal, a měl obavu, že smrt na něj bude číhat na každém kroku, a pochmurně mu sdělovat a vyčítat, že nebyl dost rychlý, aby je zachránil.

Potřásl hlavou nad zasmušilými myšlenkami. Okupovaly mu mysl tak často, že měl občas chuť se sbalit do klubíčka, prostě usnout a neprobudit se. Avšak dnešek si hodlal užít, i kdyby měl na poslední chvíli někde sehnat povzbuzující lektvar. Naposledy bezúspěšně zkusil zkrotit neposlušné vlasy, načež to se zavrtěním hlavy vzdal a vyšel před dům na Grimmauldově náměstí, aby se o okamžik později s hlasitým prásknutím přemístil na famfrpálové utkání.

Tribuny byly narvané k prasknutí, neboť většina kouzelníků žila v poslední době jen ve strachu o své životy a blízké, takže možnost rozptýlení byla přijímána s všeobecným nadšením. S menšími obtížemi našel své místo v jedné nejvyšších lavic. O několik řad níže zahlédl Rona s Georgem, kteří byli zabráni do zaníceného rozhovoru. Protože vstupenku koupil na poslední chvíli, neměl sedadlo vedle nich, avšak nijak mu to nevadilo, vlastně ani neměl příliš chuť na nějaké hovory. Navíc, pokaždé, když zahlédl George, okamžitě mu před očima vytanul obraz zakrváceného Freda a vlastní výčitky do něj tak mohly znovu udeřit novou silou.

Rozhlédl se okolo sebe, aby odpoutal svou pozornost od dvou zrzků a zaregistroval, že místo vedle něj ještě nebylo obsazené. Pokrčil ramena, nepředpokládal, že by přišel někdo známý, pokud vůbec bude sedačka zaplněna. Hřiště bylo osvětleno obrovskými poletujícími loučemi v dostatečné vzdálenosti od hrací plochy, aniž by jí ubíraly na viditelnosti, zároveň však neoslňovaly diváky. Šest obručí – tři na každém konci oválného hřiště – se v jejich svitu zlatě leskly.

„Promiňte,“ zamumlal povědomý hlas a vyrušil Harryho z pozorování okolí. Pohlédl vedle sebe a potlačil nutkání se rozesmát. Draco Malfoy se prodíral kouzelníky k poslednímu volnému místu a tiše se omlouval za způsobené nepohodlí. Díval se pod své nohy, tak si Harryho nevšiml, dokud nebyl až na svém místě. V jeho očích se vystřídalo několik protichůdných emocí, když se s tichým pozdravem posadil a upřel pohled před sebe.

„Nevím, jestli se smát a nebo brečet,“ prohodil Draco, aniž by zvedl zrak od famfrpálového hřiště, na které akorát začaly nalétávat týmy Kudleyských kanonýrů v oranžových hábitech a Holyheadských harpyjí v tmavězelených. „Schválně jsem si koupil místo v jednom z nejhorších sektorů, abych nepotkal nikoho známého.“ Uchechtl se a zavrtěl hlavou. „Zdá se, že nikdy nevyjde nic, co bych chtěl.“

„No, pokud ti to udělá radost, tak můžeme v klidu předstírat, že se neznáme,“ odpověděl tiše Harry a kopíroval jeho pohled. „Taky nemám zrovna náladu na povídání a už vůbec ne na hádky.“

„Dobře,“ souhlasil bezvýrazně a o něco uvolněněji se opřel do sedadla. Ihned na to se kouzelné tribuny zvedly do vzduchu a komentátor zahájil utkání ve stejné době, co rozhodčí vypustil Zlatonku a potlouky a vyhodil camrál do vzduchu.

„Viděls toho blbce?“

„Nechápu, že to nechytil!“

„To je pako, viděls, jak se rozmázl na trávě?“

„Ou, tak tohle muselo bolet!“

Jejich předsevzetí ohledně vzájemného ne-hovoru padlo poměrně brzy. Aniž by nad tím uvažovali, tak několik minut po začátku zápasu už živě debatovali ohledně kvalit obou mužstev a nadšeně si přizvukovali. Počasí se zhoršilo, původně teplý večer začínajícího léta se výrazně ochladil a z nebe se snášelo mrholení, jež se po několika minutách proměnilo v souvislý studený déšť. Divákům to nevadilo, neboť byli schovaní pod střechami tribun, avšak Harry si pomyslel, že hráčům už muselo být neustálé šlehání kapek do očí nepříjemné. Draco vedle něj se otřásl a mnul si dlaně o stehna.

„Je ti zima?“ zeptal se Harry s upřímným zájmem. Ani netušil, kde se v něm vzal, ale zjistil, že se ve společnosti toho arogantního blonďáka – který navíc své rozmazlené způsoby ztratil na Astronommické věži nebo na některém ze smrtijedských setkání – cítí příjemně, jako už dlouho ne.

„Jo, když o tom tak mluvíš, tak asi jo,“ přiznal Draco a dýchl si do dlaní.

„Chceš zahřát?“ nabídl Harry a v tu chvíli byl zajat do pohledu barvy tekutého stříbra, neboť druhý chlapec k němu ihned stočil pohled.

„Tady?“ zasmál se a provokativně jedním prstem přejel po Harryho rameni. „Nebylo by lepší to nechat na soukromí?“ Povytáhl jedno obočí a na obličeji se mu usadil hravý úsměv.

Harry polkl. Nenapadlo ho, že jeho nevinná nabídka bude znít dvojsmyslně, ale když viděl, že s tím Draco nemá problém, rozhodl se pokračovat v podobném duchu. „No, původně jsem myslel na ohřívací kouzlo, ale pokud chceš takovéhle zahřátí…“ významně ztišil hlas a zlehka položil svou dlaň na stehno druhého chlapce, „tak by se asi nějaké soukromí hodilo, pravda.“

Pohlédl na jejich ruce, které se dotýkaly částí druhých těl, a pak se setkal se stříbřitě šedýma očima, v nichž plály veselé ohníčky. Zamrkal, než svou ruku stáhl – s jistou neochotou, jak si uvědomil – zpět a oba se zvonivě rozesmáli, a trochu rozpačitě vrátili své pohledy na utkání. Harry se nemohl rozhodnout, zda byl více překvapený ze sebe anebo z Draca. Ani se nenadál a začal s ním flirtovat. Kdyby mu to někdo řekl ještě před rokem, že se potká se svým rivalem na sportovním klání a bude s ním vést dvojsmyslný hovor, nejspíše by ho odkázal ke Svatému Mungovi na oddělení _Trvalých poškození způsobených zaklínadly._ Jak si ale vzápětí uvědomil, v té době ještě myslel, že je zamilovaný do Ginny.

Zdálo se mu to jako věčnost, ačkoliv to byl sotva měsíc, co ji, po dlouhém a vytrvalém hledání viteálů, znovu potkal v Bradavicích a po jejich polibku zjistil, že k ní už nic necítí. Jejich rozchod se neobešel bez jejího slzavého údolí a jeho bodlo u srdce pokaždé, když si na to vzpomněl, neboť byla dalším člověkem, kterému ublížil, ačkoliv za toto vůbec nemohl. V době, kdy spolu začali chodit, se teprve hledal. A během putování a skrývání se měl mnoho času na přemýšlení a uvědomování si, kým je a kdo ho přitahuje. Ta myšlenka, že by se mu mohli líbit chlapci, mu třepotala na okraji vědomí už dlouho, ale až poté, co jej Ginny políbila, si konečně přiznal tu prázdnotu, jež mezi nimi panovala. City a vlastní tělo se nedalo oklamat.

„Tak co bude s tím zahřátím?“ Draco zadrkotal zuby a vytrhl tak Harryho z myšlenek.

„Promiň, nevyjádřil ses,“ odtušil Harry s cuknutím koutků a pak se rozhodl zariskovat. Však co by se mohlo více stát, než že ho odstrčí a nebo zakleje? Suverénním pohybem, ve kterém se snažil zamaskovat náhlou nervozitu, se zavrtěl, posouvaje se tak k Dracovi blíž a objal ho okolo ramen. Okamžitě na svém boku pocítil třas druhého mladíka a zároveň tělesné teplo, které ho zahřálo i kdesi okolo žaludku. „Může být? V nejhorším případě se ještě můžeme spolehnout na to kouzlo, ale musím tě upozornit, že to někdy přeženu. Už jsem si párkrát přismahl vlasy.“

„Flirtuješ se mnou, Pottere?“ hlesl Draco se stopou zvědavosti v hlase, ale neodtáhl se, jen se přitiskl blíž a vychutnával si Harryho vůni, která ho obklopila a zjistil, že je velmi nevtíravá a jeho smyslům nanejvýš příjemná.

„Vadí ti to?“ opáčil s pohledem upřeným na jednu hráčku v oranžovém hábitu, jejíž jméno neznal a na číslo vyšité na zádech neviděl. Napjal se, očekávaje jeho odpověď a překvapilo ho, že touží, aby v tom mohl pokračovat. Chtěl ho držet, ačkoliv se nikdy neměli rádi a celá školní léta si jen dělali naschvály, s přibývajícím večerem však zjišťoval, že je Draco vcelku normální chlapec, nadto zábavný, a když chtěl, tak i milý. To, že byl zároveň velmi hezký, už byla pomyslná třešnička na dortu toho všeho, co mu s náhlým uvědoměním roztočilo hlavu. Přemohl se, aby se sám nad sebou hystericky nerozesmál.

„Vlastně se sám sobě divím, ale nevadí, docela obstojně hřeješ,“ přiznal po chvilce mlčení. „Spíš mě to překvapuje. Nejsem si jist, co by tomu řekla tvá zrzavá přítelkyně.“

„Nejspíš nic, protože žádná není.“ Jemně ho chytil pevněji okolo ramene a nasadil ublížený tón. „Ovšem to, že hřeju jen docela obstojně, se mě dotklo. Teď nebudu moci v noci usnout.“

„Ti zazpívám ukolébavku,“ utrousil a zaznamenal nával spokojenosti rozlévající se jeho hrudí.

To, jak ho Harry objímal – i když jistě ne z nějakých romantických důvodů –, se mu líbilo. Dodávalo mu to jakýsi prchavý pocit, že někam patří a pramálo mu záleželo na tom, jak klamný je. Nepatřil nikam. Ty, které pokládal za své přátele, buď ztratil ve válce a nebo byli v Azkabanu, případně se od něj distancovali, neboť protože on a jeho matka Harrymu pomohli – ačkoliv on to, že ho u nich doma neprozradil, za přílišnou pomoc zrovna nepovažoval –, a díky tomu se podíleli na pádu Pána zla.

Chlapci a děvčata jeho věku tak ztratili rodiče, ať už při boji nebo při následné zatýkací razii. Jen málo zmijozelských studentů nebylo ze smrtijedských rodin, avšak s těmi se tehdy nijak nebavil, a tak je nehodlal kontaktovat ani nyní. Jediní dva spolužáci, jež byli takového konce ušetřeni a se kterými navázal jakýsi vlažný kontakt, byli Pansy Parkinsonová a Blaise Zabini. Avšak ani ty nemohl považovat za přátele, mohl jen doufat, že pokud se nakonec rozhodne přijmout nabídku od ředitelky školy čar a kouzel v Bradavicích, bude mít s kým alespoň prohodit pár slov. Proto se vděčně nechal od Harryho objímat a náležitě si to užíval, dokud to šlo. Říkal si, že bude moci alespoň z něčeho čerpat dobrý pocit, až se opět vrátí k bloumání po studeném sídle jeho rodiny.

„Pozor, abych tě nevzal za slovo,“ upozornil ho druhý chlapec chraptivě a Draco seznal, že takto blízko u jeho ucha, kdy se téměř Harryho rty dotýkaly jeho bledé pokožky, zní jeho hlas neuvěřitelně podmanivě.

Tep se mu zvýšil a musel naprázdno polknout, než dokázal odpovědět. „To bych ti neradil,“ vydechl, snaže se udržet pevný hlas, „zpívám vážně příšerně.“

„Jsem ochoten to risknout,“ namítl Harry a Draco ucítil, jak ho na krku ovanul horký dech, který mu vyslal mravenčení do bederní páteře. Ani si neuvědomoval, že by si všiml, že Harry stočil pohled k němu. „Nezapomeň – jsem _Vyvolený_. Zbavil jsem svět Voldemorta, takže mám pro strach uděláno.“

Draco k němu pomalu stočil pohled a překvapilo ho, jak byla Harryho tvář blízko. Když dokončil půloblouk, téměř se dotkli nosy. „Málem jsem zapomněl.“ Blízkost druhého chlapce byla opojná. Hleděl do jeho smaragdových očí a zdálo se mu, že se v té uklidňující zeleni utopí. Jak to, že si nikdy nevšiml, jak krásné má Harry oči? Bylo to tím, že se mu do nich nikdy pořádně nepodíval, protože se bál, že by ztratil odhodlání vytrvat v jejich nesmyslném dětském boji? „Doufám, že mi po zápase dáš autogram.“ Ušklíbl se, i když mu dělalo problém udržet lehce kousavý tón. „Kam ho žádají fanynky, Pottere? Nechci nic, co má každý.“

„Obvykle na prsa,“ pohotově odpověděl a v očích mu pobaveně blýsklo, „ale protože nechceš to, co mají ostatní, mohl bych se ti podepsat na zadek.“ Povytáhl obočí a jeho obličej byla nevinnost sama. „Je to přijatelné místo?“

Draco se tiše zasmál a Harrymu připadalo, že krásnější úsměv snad ještě neviděl. Díky němu se zdálo, že svět se ještě nezhroutil, že stále existuje něco, co má smysl. Ani si nevšiml, kdy se z jeho nevinného popichování dostal do fáze, kdy si zcela jasně uvědomil, že o blonďatého aristokrata sedícího vedle něj má opravdový zájem. Svou poslední poznámkou se zároveň snažil zjistit, jestli vůbec Draco kope za stejný tým jako on, ačkoliv to, že se od něj nechal držet, tomu více než napovídalo. Zřetelně si všímal jeho zrychleného dechu a rozšířených zornic, jež se leskly v odraženém světle vyzařovaných pochodní.

„Možná,“ připustil Draco a skousl si spodní ret. Harry při tom pohledu málem zaúpěl. Byl tak blízko, že by stačilo se nahnout a zkrátit posledních pár milimetrů, jež je dělily, a ochutnat ty lákavé rty, které se rozpačitě usmívaly. Neodolal a sklouzl na ně pohledem.

„Tak domluveno,“ šeptl a mírně naklonil hlavu. Začal zkracovat jejich vzdálenost s odhodláním ho políbit, když se stadionem rozezněl křik a skandování ostatních diváků, jenž ho vrátil do reality. S povzdechem se odtáhl, aniž by ho pustil a zjistil, že Kudleyští kanonýři vyhráli. Většinu zápasu vůbec nevnímal. Všiml si, že Ron s Georgem se začali zvedat a v náhlém popudu vstal, chytil Draca za ruku a tahal ho za sebou. „Pojď,“ řekl mu a usmál se tak, až se druhému chlapci podlomila kolena.

Kličkovali mezi odcházejícími kouzelníky jako kdyby sami letěli na košťatech a Harry předstíral, že neslyší Ronovo volání. Zastavili se až po dobrých dvou stech metrech od hřiště a než doběhli, oba byli promočení skrz na skrz. Harry duchaplně vyčaroval deštník, jenž nad nimi rozprostřel a přitáhl si třesoucího se Draca k sobě. Sám na tom nebyl lépe, déšť byl na roční dobu skutečně ledový a ostrý vítr prohánějící se ulicemi mezi mudlovskými vilkami jim na teplotě zrovna nepřidával.

„Smím tě pozvat na čaj?“ zeptal se Harry a najednou jako kdyby ho sebejistota opustila, bál se, že ho odmítne a už se znovu neuvidí.

„Jen, když k němu přidáš ten slibovaný autogram,“ pronesl Draco, snaže se o hravý tón, ale zamýšlený efekt mu zkazily drkotající zuby.

„Samozřejmě, jak jinak,“ zamumlal Harry a s bušícím srdcem se naklonil, aby se konečně otřel svými rty jeho. Dotek jemnější než polechtání motýlích křídel mu do žaludku vpustil divoké hejno kolibříků, jež svými křidélky vysílalo silné mravenčení do jeho těla. „Grimmauldovo náměstí dvanáct,“ vydechl do jeho úst. „Dům je pod Fidelliem, teď už ho uvidíš. Můžeme?“

„Ano,“ omámeně souhlasil a o okamžik později už stáli před Harryho domem.

„Najdu ti něco suchého na sebe,“ slíbil Harry, když Dracovi podával čistý ručník, aby se mohl osušit.

„Není třeba,“ opáčil a vytáhl hůlku. Zamumlal ohřívací kouzlo a za několik okamžiků už byli oba suší a zkřehlé údy se jim rozehřívaly.

„Proč jsi neřekl, že to umíš?“ zeptal se zaraženě a navigoval ho do obývacího pokoje, kde ho usadil na širokou pohovku. S jejich příchodem se automaticky louče na stěnách rozzářily měkkým světlem a odhalily tak moderně zařízený pokoj. Okolo sedačky byly umístěny dvě pohodlná křesla a nízký stolek. Za gaučem stála knihovna táhnoucí se podél celé stěny a posledním nábytkem byla široká komoda, na níž stála mudlovská televize. 

„Chtěl jsem vědět, co uděláš,“ opáčil s pozdvihnutým obočím a usmál se.

„A jak jsi byl s mou reakcí spokojen?“ zahučel ostřeji, než zamýšlel. Vytáhl z komody láhev skotské a dvě skleničky. Předpokládal, že čaj již nebude potřeba. Nalil zlatavou tekutinu do poloviny sklenic a nadskočil, neboť se k němu Draco neslyšně přiblížil a zezadu mu položil ruce kolem pasu.

„Tak se nezlob, Harry,“ zašeptal mu do ucha. „Nevypadal jsi, že ti to vadí.“

Jmenovaný se pomalu otočil a pohlédl do jeho očí, které na něj pohlížely s nejistotou. „Nevadilo,“ vydechl a vložil mu dlaň na zátylek, přitahuje si ho k procítěnému polibku.

Otíral se o jeho sametové rty chutnající po jahodách a srdce hrozilo, že mu brzy snad vypoví službu, neboť do jeho hrudi naráželo ve splašeném staccatu tak rychle, že buď muselo z jeho hrudníku utéci a nebo se pod návalem adrenalinu roztrhnout. Bylo mu to jedno. Cítil jeho opojnou blízkost a horký dech ho hladil se saténovou jemností. Nezaváhal, když se druhé rty pootevřely a vklouzl svým jazykem do horkého vlhka, hledaje tam druhý sval. Prudce vydechl, když se jejich špičky dotkly a započaly svůj tanec, zkoumajíce střídavě jedny i druhá ústa. Pootevřel oči a setkal se s přivřeným pohledem Draca, v němž zahlédl stejně matný žár tužby, jenž se ukrýval i v jeho očích. Prsty mu zapletl do platinových vlasů a cítil, jak všechny chmury mizí a nahrazuje je jen pocit, že právě nalezl něco, co ani netušil, že hledal.

„Víš,“ zapředl pak, když je potřeba dýchat donutila polibek přerušit, „sice jsi na mě použil svůj zmijozelský podraz, ale já přesto svůj slib splním, i když si to vůbec nezasloužíš.“

„Co tím myslíš?“ zeptal se Draco s hořícími tvářemi.

„Ten zadek ti podepíšu, i kdybych tě měl svázat,“ prohlásil s hranou výhrůžkou.

„Nemůžu se dočkat,“ zasmál se Draco a vrátil se zpět k tomu, co se mu velmi zamlouvalo – k líbání _Chlapce, jenž přežil._


End file.
